That Other Guy
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: The gang encounter a man from Yuya's past. Everyone but Yuya seems to be aware of his advances toward her…and Demon Eyes Kyo wants to be the cause of his demise. KyoYuya


**That Other Guy**

**Summary**** – The gang encounter a man from Yuya's past. Everyone but Yuya seems to be aware of his advances toward her…and Demon Eyes Kyo wants to be the cause of his demise. KyoYuya**

**I was reading a few fanfics and this idea popped in my head. I just love Kyo and Yuya! My first Samurai Deeper Kyo fic, hopefully you enjoy. This takes place after Yuya and Kyoshiro find Kyo but before Yuya and Kyo living together, between chapters 307 and 308.**

-t-o-g-

Yuya was now a woman. To some she was beautiful while to others she was plain with her long golden hair and soft emerald eyes. And according to Demon Eyes Kyo, she was still "Dogface" – along with the other names he called her - though he couldn't deny that she had grown up over the three years he had been gone.

The tall and dangerous red-haired samurai wasn't back long when some of the members of the group decided they wanted to have a little traveling party to Edo, as a means to relive old memories and fill Kyo in on what he had missed. Few were unable to attend as they had their own lives to tend to. Kyoshiro, Bontenmaru, Yukimura and Benitora haven't changed much in the three years the slayer of a thousand men had been gone and were still great company. Sasuke had grown taller and more mature despite the same demeanor. Unfortunately for Yuya, she was the only woman of the group as Sakuya and Mahiro had other matters to attend. And even if Akari weren't an actual _'woman'_ she would miss her company as well. Okuni hadn't been seen yet and Akira, Hotaru and a few others were off on other adventures, training to challenge Kyo. No doubt they would appear once news of Kyo's reappearance spread.

Seven weary travelers arrived in a small town; Yuya was ready to sleep at an inn. A girl could only take sleeping on the cold hard ground for so long and she was also looking forward to a trip to the hot springs to soothe her aching muscles.

The blond was enthusiastic about the life of the village, smiling widely with her green eyes shining. "We're here!"

Behind her the group of men stopped. Kyo looked around the town nonchalantly, bored. He was just ready to get a room and send the woman off to get him some sake. "Move it ugly."

Yuya's shoulders shook and her face contorted in anger, she spun on her heels, "Shut up Kyo! I'll take as much time as I please!" she started mumbling under her breath.

Kyoshiro and Bontenmaru could only smile lightly. It was weird to think that these two held feelings for the other. Kyo—still cold, perverted and not-as-merciless as he had been before…well…that was basically all you could describe of him. As for Yuya, the kind-hearted soul, compassionate and gentle woman she is, it was hard sometimes to see just how deep her love ran for this man. The man who always calls her names opposite of what she is. The man who gropes her unnecessarily like the pervert he has always been. The man she had to spend money on to buy sake.

…and she doesn't seem to really care…

Yukimura was smiling brightly beside Sasuke, "This journey to Edo reminds me of our last one. It's amazing to think that nothing has changed much!"

"Yeah!" Bontenmaru exclaimed loudly. "Kyo's still a bastard! Nothing chang—" the muscular body of the blond haired man was instantly pummeled into the dirt of the street, dust billowing through the air around him.

Kyo towered above his twitching form, pipe hanging from his lips. His bored red eyes shifted to the female the group always freeloaded off of. "Oi, woman, find us an inn."

She was fully prepared to shout at the slayer of one thousand men when a new voice called out her name, "Yuya?"

Instantly she snapped her head around, searching for the one who had called her. Her traveling companions shifted their attention to the unknown man who mentioned their female friend. Several curious eyes landed on a young man who stared at her in question, "Shiina Yuya?" He was good looking with dark brown hair and a matching pair of eyes. His skin was tanned with a noticeable scar running up the left side of his neck and into his navy blue haori and black hakama pants and a thin white obi around his waist with a single katana at his side.

"…Tsuyoshi?" she asked after a moment of searching her memories.

The man grinned and was at her side in an instant. "You remember me!"

"Of course I remember you," Yuya brightened up. "How are you? It's been years."

"Nearly ten in fact," the man, Tsuyoshi, looked at her with gentle eyes. This was noticed by the on looking men in her group, they shifted their gazes to the strongest man living when they felt his aura spike. His eyes remained impassive other than the small glare at the man who was talking to his woman.

"This is awkward," Benitora whispered.

Bontenmaru wiped himself off with his face plastering a massive grin, elbowing his friend in the side. "Heh, Kyo's got compe—" he met the ground again and Kyoshiro and the Tokugawa in disguise backed away from Kyo just in case he decided to attack just because he felt like it. Yukimura giggled like a little girl and his young friend shook his head.

"Oi, woman! Inn. Now." Fierce red eyes burned into the woman and her new friend as he stalked forward with confident strides, stepping between them and blocking their view of each other. He made sure to brush shoulders with the opposing male quite harshly.

"I-I'll see you around Tsuyoshi." Yuya replied, before following after Kyo, running to catch up.

Her old friend stared after her as her other companions walked passed him. He sighed and wandered off.

-t-o-g-

The blond female stood in the doorway as she watched Kyo sit against one of the walls, Tenro resting against his left shoulder.

"Dogface, go buy some sake," he smoked his pipe. Everyone else released tired sighs.

Yuya's face turned red with anger, "You can't order me around like a dog!" she spun around and crossed her arms, "Get your own sake!"

"Don't make me repeat myself woman," his deep voice rang through the room. Unfortunately for the bounty huntress, she found herself giving in. With a deep sigh she left while mumbling incoherent sentences, completely missing the barely there amused smirk that graced his lips before it vanished.

The moment her presence disappeared Sasuke shifted his large dragon-like eyes to the emotionless man he'd met only a few years ago. "Couldn't you have been a little nicer to her?" Deep crimson eyes glanced at the young man before they turned away. Sensing he was not going to receive an answer he gazed where Yuya made her departure.

"Yeah Kyo, don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Benitora scratched the back of his head.

"I believe Kyo is just making sure he still has complete control over Yuya after what we had witnessed in the street." The clever samurai Yukimura replied in a sing-song voice. He was almost acting like a giddy girl with a crush. It seemed his statement jogged everyone's memory, Kyo merely narrowed his eyes at the rice papered wall. "Yuya sure seemed friendly to her friend and he appears to be quite smitten with her."

Bontenmaru began exclaiming loudly, "Haha! Kyo's jealous of a low class samurai!" He remained completely oblivious to the former shiseiten leader. "Never in my life have—Ow!" Bon lay twitching on the ground.

"Be quiet, you're too loud."

Kyoshiro watched his old friend in silent scrutiny. The other chatter became background noise. He knew that Kyo had nothing to worry about with Yuya choosing another man. It was no secret she loved him and had over the years he was missing. Not to mention her reaction when he reappeared only several days ago. She had waited and lived for the day he would return and when he did her eyes lit up. No man would make her soft green orbs shine as brightly as they did when he was present. True she had seemed pleased to meet up with an old friend, but that didn't mean she felt something more than friendship with him.

Tora and Sasuke were having an argument at the moment and the dark-haired leader of the Jyuyushi gave of a cheerful smile as he took a swig of the last of his sake supply.

-t-o-g-

The bounty huntress grabbed several bottles of sake, her temper still flaring at the thought of being ordered around like a servant…she was angrier with herself for obeying Kyo's demands. Immediately she spun on her heels and bumped into a tall, sturdy figure. Her wide jade eyes met deep brown and a smile raining down on her.

"Hi Yuya, sorry to sneak up on you," Tsuyoshi's attention moved elsewhere as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Instantly the woman's anger was vanquished, "Oh, I'm sorry I was rushed off earlier. Men can be grumpy when they're travel worn." Yuya handed the man enough ryo for her purchase and made her way down the street.

"You purchased a lot of sake."

"Hm," Yuya blinked her wide green eyes at him before a smile graced her lips. "It's for the guys, Kyo drinks a lot."

"Do you travel with those men often?"

"Pretty much, though after this trip that will change."

Dirt crunched under their sandals as they walked in silence.

"…So how have you been, Yuya? The last time we had seen each other was…" Tsuyoshi trailed off.

"I've been good. What about yourself? Have you got a wife now?" she asked in plain old curiosity. He was a few years older than her.

"No," he glanced at her. "I've been wandering since I left." He knew she would recall the details of his words. She nodded with the memory resurfacing.

With some light chatter exchanged between them they made it to Yuya's destination. When they entered they were laughing and several heads turned in their direction, landing on the pair. The only female of the group beamed brightly – not that it was unusual – but with the company of her old friend. Her mood had lifted after she left to get Kyo his alcohol, they noticed.

The young woman's laughter died down and she placed all the sake bottles in front of the slayer of one thousand men. Their eyes met briefly before green shifted away. Dangerous red eyes rested on the newest male in the room as his woman made her way over to him. They narrowed. "Everyone," Yuya scanned the other six men, "this is an old friend of mine, Tsuyoshi." She then introduced them to him. They were civil to him except for the man with the fiery red hair and matching eyes. He didn't even spare him a glance. Almost as if he was too good to meet him.

Tsuyoshi would be a fool if he didn't sense he was in an inn surrounded by powerful samurai and that the one in the corner was the strongest. Not to mention when he felt his aura when they had met earlier in the street as he called Yuya to follow after him.

He would have to be cautious of them all but mostly of the one with the demonic crimson eyes.

At the moment, Yuya was telling everyone about how she and Tsuyoshi had met and all their little adventures as children before he went his way to learn the ways of the samurai. "By the way, I have been meaning to ask, where is your brother? I wish to speak to him."

The woman's smile froze as her friends stiffened. Kyoshiro felt himself stop breathing as he was the person responsible for ruining Yuya's world that night many years ago. Still he regretted having to kill Nozomu despite the fact that he had to. Tsuyoshi could see everyone's expressions clearly and was about to apologize for bringing up a topic that appeared to be painful for all present when she spoke. "He passed away. Several years ago, not long after you left actually…"

His eyes softened, "I apologize for bringing up painful memories. I know how close you two were." The brown haired samurai reached for Yuya's clenched hand and squeezed it. Five pairs of eyes, and the only one visible of Bontenmaru's—watched the action. Brown and green orbs met and Yuya managed a sad smile as Tsuyoshi gave her hand one final squeeze before it was released. Kyo was feeling murderous but turned away. How dare his woman allow another man, a low class samurai no less, touch her like that! And how that scum act gentle with her! His grasp on the hilt of Tenro tightened and Kyoshiro made sure to keep Kyo from causing an incident that would most likely upset Yuya greatly. The redhead restrained himself…barely, and let it go…for now.

For the rest of the evening he was well aware of every moment Dogface and that scum spoke, leaning against the wall, feigning sleep.

One by one the other members of their group drifted off to the world of dreams, although Benitora was snoring loudly in the corner drunk. Sasuke left the room so he wouldn't have to put up with the annoying sound.

The lights were dead and the only two awake were the old friends, speaking quietly on the awning just outside the door of their room. Both were silent now, listening to the nights' music of crickets and the bamboo fountain clinking in the distance. Kyo wondered if they'd finally run out of things to catch up on. Her friend could leave now.

"Yuya," he heard the nearly silent voice of the man he wanted gone and far away from his woman. Through his long bangs his deadly orbs captured the sight of Tsuyoshi grabbing her hand as he rose to his feet. "Can I speak with you?" Yuya was standing and being gently tugged after him. Kyo could see their silhouettes through the rice paper wall.

His footsteps were silent as he approached the wall where he could hear the hushed voices of Tsuyoshi and ugly as well as see their shadows.

"Yuya…" her eyes widened as her friend leaned in, realization dawning within them. Demon Eyes Kyo saw the man draw closer and as he drew his katana and silently advanced toward the second door the pair was next to when his ears barely picked up Yuya's nearly mute murmur.

"I'm sorry," and she dashed away from her once upon a time childhood friend, leaving him to stare after her heartbroken.

The door beside him slammed open and cold steel was pressed against his throat. Blood trickled from the not so deep wound. Self-control was hard for the Slayer of One Thousand Men to keep in at this moment, but he made sure he would let this bastard live…for Yuya only! He was infuriated farther as Tsuyoshi stared after the blonde woman with a longing gaze, but overall defeated expression.

"I don't like other men playing with my servant! If I see you near her again, you will die…" Kyo's voice came out murderously dangerous, his aura spiking so much his companions were awoken.

The samurai felt himself shiver and the cold fear swallow him. This man was meant to be feared with good reason; he had felt the raw power this individual alone emitted. He briefly wondered why Yuya, the kind, sweet girl of his childhood was traveling with such and terrifying man. However, he wasn't blind to this man's obvious jealousy for the woman who Tsuyoshi had had feelings for for so many years. His skill was far greater than his own.

Both mens' eyes met, Kyo's narrowing in a glare as if to dare the samurai to challenge him. The younger of the two turned away. Before he was too far however, he murmured a soft, "Take care of her," and disappeared.

A scowl graced the handsome red-haired samurai's features. That weakling had no right to tell Demon Eyes Kyo what to do. Placing his newly lit pipe between his lips he left to find that stupid woman he cared so much for.

And he knew just where to find her.

-t-o-g-

The hot water and steam felt so good against her aching muscles. But that was not at the forefront of her mind.

Her old friend had tried to kiss her.

She had never thought about their friendship blossoming into something greater. Tsuyoshi had always been a friend to her and nothing more. But clearly, he thought differently of her.

Yuya's mind was in turmoil. The only man she has loved, and does love, is Kyo. In some way she felt as if she had betrayed him even though he has never officially told her what their relationship was now that he's returned. She had purchased a small house and was uncertain of what her tall samurai would do now. Would he continue to travel? Would he settle down in one place?

She submersed herself one more time to wash the suds from her golden locks before she exited the hot spring and changed into her night clothes, her thoughts not even processing her movements.

Fragrance of the majestic garden filtered through her nostrils and the calming breeze blew through her damp hair. She exhaled heavily only for her brain to process that there was another presence close by. His hair was cast in a red glow from the paleness of the moons gentle beams and his gorgeously breathtaking eyes locked onto wide jade ones. Their distance was closed with his long strides, his chest mere inches from hers. He stared down at her while she had to tilt her head back when she instantly she felt the ache in her neck. She could get lost in the deep depths of his irises.

"Kyo…" her voice came out weak.

What was it about this man that could make her break with a simple glimpse?

His straight face didn't change and his eyes continued to bore into her.

Tears began to brim her eyes and wrapped her arms around his lean and muscular form, conveying her feelings to him. "Kyo!" she sobbed, clutching his kimono in her small hands.

The Slayer of One Thousand Men stood there silently, staring at the weeping woman embracing him tightly for the second time within the last week.

He had protected this woman, fought for her, and nearly killed himself for her. Her faith in him had made him the strongest and he'd be damned if he let her go…

Yuya tried to subside her cries when she felt two masculine arms encircle around her slim physique, bringing their bodies flush together. Then she heard his deep voice call her.

"Yuya…"

From then on, her doubts about them were put to rest.

-t-o-g-

**Done! Eh…I'm not so sure if I like the ending too much. Anyway, this was my first Samurai Deeper Kyo fic, so hopefully I've gotten most of the characters right, especially Kyo.**

**I love this series, KYOYUYA IS THE BOMB! Anyway, reviews and criticism is welcome and appreciated. And for those who haven't read this manga should, great story line.**

**I'll probably edit this later, I believe I got most of it, but it's late.**


End file.
